Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon
Vs. Gabite and Vaporeon is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/20/2018. Story The results from the performance round are plastered on the big screen, featuring the top 32 that are moving onto the battle rounds. Dawn takes first place, with Nando in third. Ursula’s ranking is twelfth, with Zoey not far behind her in fifteenth. Jessilina has the twenty third rank. Kenny doesn’t move on. Kenny packs up his stuff, and begins to leave. Dawn watches him, pained by Kenny’s saddened expression. Dawn: Are you sure you won’t stay? I would be honored if you would stay and cheer me on. Kenny: (Feigning a smile) Nah, you don’t need me to do that. I see that now. Don’t worry about me and you’ll be fine. See you around, Miss Berlitz. Kenny walks off, not looking back. Dawn looks conflicted on what to do, then runs to catch up to Kenny. Dawn gives Kenny a peck on the cheek, then heads back to the stadium. Kenny looks back to watch her go, his face a bright red. Ian: Tough luck there. Kenny turns, seeing Ian there. Kenny’s infatuated sensation turns sour. Kenny: You going to tell me to stay? Watch how strong she’s become since I battled her last? Ian: No. I don’t think anyone can doubt her strength. I think everyone is, and should be, worried about going up against her. Kenny: So what do you want? Ian: (Smirks) A training partner. End Scene Jessilina’s Mime Jr. uses Role Play, copying Yanmega’s Speed Boost. The two glow purple as they speed around a Slowbro and Slowking combo. Jessilina: Now use Silver Wind! And Mime Jr, Copycat! Yanmega flaps its wings and releases sparkling Silver Wind, Mime Jr.’s dot glowing white and firing the Silver Wind. Slowbro and Slowking are overwhelmed by the attacks as the coordinator’s points drop to zero. Marian: That’s it! Jessilina has moved onto the top 16! Jessilina: Ah-ha! Was there ever any doubt?! Outside, Kenny and Electivire face off against Ian and his Quilava. Kenny: Electivire, Thunder Punch! Ian: Flame Wheel! Electivire charges a Thunder Punch, as Quilava’s flames light up and surround it like a wheel. The Thunder Punch and Flame Wheel collide, Quilava being knocked back. Ian: Okay. Time to try out that new move. Use Burn Up! Quilava’s entire body lets off steam, as it glows hot red. All the heat transfers to Quilava’s head port, which it points at Electivire. It erupts a wall of fire, which torches through the grass they are standing on and creates a fiery explosion upon colliding with Electivire. Electivire is on its knees panting heavily, as Quilava’s body continues to steam. Kenny: What was that move?! Ian: Burn Up. That was the first time I’ve actually seen the move. Kenny: It’ll take more than that to stop us, right Electivire? Electivire: (Straining) Vire. Ian: That’s enough for the day. Kenny: Huh? Ian returns Quilava, as he begins to walk away. Crystal: Hey! Ian! Ian and Kenny turn, Crystal waving to them. Crystal: Hurry up guys! Dawn’s match is going to be starting up soon! Kenny returns Electivire, as they run to join up with Crystal. Onstage, Zoey’s Mismagius traps Hariyama in a Psychic attack, as Glameow clashes Shadow Claw with Medicham’s Hi Jump Kick. The collision causes an explosion, both Pokémon knocked back. Glameow grimaces from the pain, but Medicham drops down to one knee. Mismagius flings Hariyama into Medicham, knocking them both over. The timer goes off. Marian: That’s it! And Zoey will be moving onto the top 16! Zoey: Yes! Way to go guys! Zoey returns Glameow and Mismagius, walking off the stage as Dawn walks on. Zoey: Good luck, Dawn. Dawn: Thank you Zoey. And congratulations on your victory. The two continue walking past each other, as Dawn makes it onto the stage. Ursula comes out on the other side, snickering at Dawn. Ursula: It is such a shame that your stylist couldn’t give you something with more flair in it. You look pathetically like a commoner. Dawn: Perhaps that is how I wanted to appear. Separated from my family name yet embracing it. The judges, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy, Fantina and Hermione sit on the side eager for the battle. Marian: This is a familiar scene! These two have battle each other twice now, and one of these incidents very recently! Let’s see how much they have grown in this limited timespan! Five minutes on the clock, and be… An intern runs across the stage, startling Dawn and offending Ursula. Ursula: How dare you run across the field like that?! The intern whispers to Marian, then goes over to the judges’ table. Marian: Uh folks, we have a little technical difficulty here. We’re going to take a ten minute break to settle the situation. Don’t go anywhere! Marian motions her hands to Dawn and Ursula, the two confused as they follow. All of the judges get up and go with them. Conway is saving three seats in the stands, tilting his glasses up. Conway: Not another of Ursula’s schemes. Kenny: Hey, what’s going on? Kenny takes his seat first, followed by Crystal and Ian. Kenny: Did we miss it? Conway: Something happened. An intern ran across the stage, then Marian and the judges all left in a hurry. Ian: Doesn’t sound like a problem. Conway: Her opponent is Ursula. I wouldn’t be surprised if she pulled something. Again. Ian: She’ll be fine. In a conference room, Marian, Dawn, Ursula and the judges sit around a table when Trey and a man in a suit comes in. Dawn: (Groans in dismay) Great, you again. Trey: Yes, you would be nervous that I’m here. Especially since I’m here to expose you. Ursula: (Impatient) You better have a good reason for interrupting my match, Trey. Mr. Contesta: Now hold on, everyone! You all know each other? Trey: We are family friends. And Dawn here is my betrothed. Dawn: (Scoffs) In your dreams. Trey: Either way, we bring proof that Dawn is behaving unprofessionally, and is flat out cheating. Dawn: I have done no such thing! He is trying to fabricate a scenario in order to get me disqualified! Mr. Contesta: (Glaring) While that may be true, we are required to hear this through. Your evidence? Trey snaps, as the man in the suit stumbles with papers. Lawyer: Quite right. She has bribed a judge to serve in her favor. Fantina: Ridiculous! No one here would even be here if they were susceptible to such tactics! Lawyer: Did you know that Hermione here is on the Berlitz retainer? The other judges gasp and turn to Hermione, who is fiddling with a pencil and sketchpad as if uninterested. Hermione: So what? I do work for a lot of people. Ursula: That is right. Ursula stands up, adamant in being heard. Ursula: Hermione is the best in the business, and everyone wants her. She has done jobs for my family, the Rosetta family, on several occasions. Hermione: And I’ve done jobs for your father as well, Trey. How does he like the new suit? Trey: (Irritated) Just fine. Lawyer: Then are you denying that you made Ms. Berlitz’s attire for the Grand Festival? Hermione: Please! Something of that simplicity? I gave it to one of my understudies, a woman named Paris. I have to say it is one of her better works, though it could be the brooch. Dawn looks confused at Hermione, who simply shrugs her shoulders. Lawyer: Either way, this activity is suspicious on both of your parts. Ms. Berlitz shouldn’t be allowed to compete until we sort this out. Dawn: And how long will that take?! Lawyer: Oh, just a few days. Ursula: Days?! Unacceptable! Ursula stomps over to Trey, getting in his face. Ursula: What are you doing?! Trey: Helping you do what we failed to last time. Mr. Contesta: I think I’ve heard enough. Mr. Contesta stands up, everyone looking at him. Mr. Contesta: Ms. Rosetta. I do recall you having a family retainer on the judges panel of a contest not too long ago, am I right? Ursula: (Ashamed) Yes sir. Mr. Contesta: And Ms. Berlitz, you are a friend to Hermione here? Dawn: (Looking away) She is a family friend. I have known her since I was a girl. Mr. Contesta: And Hermione, you have no issues being impartial towards these two, correct? Hermione: That’s right. Mr. Contesta: Then following this round of the competition, you will be excused from the judging panel. Nothing personal, but we can’t have this guy interrupting us during each round. Hermione: Oh, understood. He’s a spoiled brat, but an annoying one. Trey: Mind your tongue! Mind you that my father could… Dawn: But he isn’t here. Dawn stands up, the focus shifting to her. Dawn: You’ve been trying to sabotage my contest career for too long. So let me make this clear. It doesn’t matter how rich you are. It doesn’t matter that our families are friends. All it’ll take is one phone call from me to utterly ruin you and your family. Trey: Ha. You wouldn’t do that. You don’t have the guts. Ursula: No, but I do. Ursula stands side by side with Dawn, the two glaring Trey down. Ursula: If we hear so much as a peep out of you for the rest of the festival, you’re going to learn what it’s like to be a Magikarp out of water pretty quickly. Now get out. Trey: Hmph! Trey storms out of the room, the lawyer following close behind. Dawn turns to Ursula in admiration. Dawn: Thank you there, Ursula. And I apologize. I thought you were in it with him to sabotage me. Ursula: Ha! Please. Don’t think I did it for you! I just want the pleasure of beating you on the battlefield. Dawn: (Smiles) The feeling’s mutual. Mr. Contesta: (Clears throat) Now that we’re all settled, shall we head back out? The group heads back towards the stage, as Hermione walks next to Dawn. Hermione: (Hushed) Sorry about those comments there. Best way to get him off our backs. Dawn: (Whispers) I really appreciate it. Did Paris really make this blouse? Hermione: Drew it to your specifications, designed it on paper and made it by hand. Talented one, that kid. The judges take their positions back at the judges’ table, with Dawn and Ursula returning to their spots and Marian back in hers. Marian: Sorry about the delay, folks! But we are back now with the battle between Dawn and Ursula about to get underway! Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Dawn: Ambipom, Sealeo! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs with ball capsules, choosing Ambipom and Sealeo. Ambipom comes out with the letter “A” while Sealeo comes out with the letter “S.” Ursula: Gabite and Vaporeon! Dazzle and destroy! Ursula throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Gabite and Vaporeon. They come out in fire and electricity, them breaking as they land. Ursula: Gabite, start with Stone Edge! Dawn: Sealeo, block it with Aurora Beam! And Ambipom, go on top and go for Dual Chop! Gabite strikes the ground with her claw, glowing blue rocks protruding out of the ground as they approach Sealeo. Sealeo fires a dark green Aurora Beam from its mouth, striking the Stone Edge and preventing the attack from continuing. Ambipom uses her tails to climb up the Stone Edge then hops across all of them towards Gabite with her tail hands glowing green with fang blades. Ursula: I thought you might do that! Vaporeon! Acid Armor to Water Gun! Vaporeon’s body breaks into water, which rises up a Stone Edge and reforms into Vaporeon on top. Vaporeon spews Water Gun, Ambipom having to swing down the side of a Stone Edge to continue. Vaporeon fires Water Gun again, Ambipom forced to jump off and be in midair. Ursula: Now Dragon Rush! Dawn: Aurora Beam! Gabite shoots into the air, covered in a blue dragon shaped aura. Sealeo fires Aurora Beam, striking Gabite. Gabite keeps going, as Ambipom swings Dual Chop at Dragon Rush. Dragon Rush breaks through as Ambipom is knocked back. Both coordinators points drop as the Stone Edges retract into the ground. Ursula: Oh, come on Dawn. Don’t you dare waste my time after I defended you in there! Sandstorm! Hidden Power! Gabite crosses her arms then swings them out, creating a bustling Sandstorm that blows on the field. Vaporeon glows and forms several brownish grey energy balls, firing them forward. Sealeo takes the Hidden Power, howling in pain. Sealeo, Ambipom and Vaporeon are buffed by the Sandstorm as Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: But how? Ursula: Vaporeon’s Hidden Power is a Rock type! That’ll do good damage against that Ice type. Now Gabite, Dragon Claw! And Vaporeon, Acid Armor to Tackle! Gabite glides into the air forming a green energy claw, disappearing in the Sandstorm as she does. Vaporeon breaks into water with Acid Armor, being indiscernible through the Sandstorm. Ambipom and Sealeo look around anxiously. Dawn: Stay calm. Ambipom, once Gabite appears, strike with Dual Chop. And Sealeo, you counter Tackle with Body Slam. Gabite becomes visible, going to strike Sealeo. Ambipom moves in the blink of an eye with Dual Chop, parrying Dragon Claw. Vaporeon reappears and goes for Tackle, as Sealeo turns and rams it with Body Slam. Dawn: Now Encore! Ursula: (In terror) Encore?! Quick, avoid it with Acid Armor! Sealeo claps its paws together, a white shock wave traveling along the field. Vaporeon is hit before it can use Acid Armor, the move failing. Ursula’s points take a big drop. Ursula: In that case, go for Tackle! Dawn: Ambipom! Break off and use Swift! Ambipom pushes off Gabite and flips out of range of the Dragon Claw, tails glowing yellow. Ambipom swings her tails, firing golden energy stars. Gabite is hit by the Swift, then fades into the Sandstorm with Sand Veil. Vaporeon is hit hard by the Swift, then buffed by the Sandstorm along with Sealeo and Ambipom. Ursula’s points drop. Vaporeon: Vapor! Vaporeon charges in with Tackle, as Sealeo counters with Body Slam. Vaporeon is knocked back defeated. Marian: And Vaporeon’s out! This now leaves Ursula with only her Gabite! But can Dawn hit it in this Sandstorm?! Ursula: (Returning Vaporeon) Not if I have anything to say about it! Gabite, hit them hard with Dragon Rush! Dawn: (Grinning widely) Surf! Sealeo glows blue, as it rises up on a large Surf wave. Ambipom grabs onto Sealeon and balances on its nose with her tail like a circus act. Ursula stares up in terror as Gabite appears to charge forward. Gabite: (Startled) Gab? Sealeo: Sealeo! Sealeo rides Surf which crashes into Gabite. Gabite is washed back as the Sandstorm is washed away. Ursula’s points drop down to zero. Marian: That’s it! After a high stakes battle, Dawn moves on to our top 16! Ursula: (Returns Gabite) Unbelievable. Dawn: Ursula. Dawn approaches Ursula, giving her a curtsy. Dawn: Thank you for a wonderful battle. And for your help before. Ursula: Tsk! Don’t get used to it. Ursula does a head twirl with her hair whipping back, as she walks off. Dawn grins as she pets Ambipom and Sealeo. Marian: With that, the first round of battles comes to a close! Now, we shall randomly decide the next set of battles! The monitor shows the pictures of the top 16, randomizing them for battle. The image shows Dawn and Zoey paired up for the next round. Dawn: I’m up against Zoey?! So soon! Main Events * Dawn, Nando, Ursula, Zoey and Jessilina all move onto the Top 32 in the battle round. Kenny doesn't advance. * Jessilina, Zoey, Dawn and Nando all move onto the Top 16. * Dawn battles Ursula and defeats her. * Trey tries to get Dawn disqualified, with Ursula coming to her defense. * Ian's Quilava is revealed to have learned Burn Up. * It is revealed that Zoey's Misdreavus has evolved into a Mismagius. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ursula Rosetta * Jessilina * Zoey * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Fantina * Hermione * Trey * Kenny * Ian * Crystal * Conway Pokémon * Ambipom (Dawn's) * Sealeo (Dawn's) * Gabite (Ursula's) * Vaporeon (Ursula's) * Mime Jr. (Jessilina's) * Yanmega (Jessilina's) * Mismagius (Zoey's) * Glameow (Zoey's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Quilava (Ian's) * Slowbro * Slowking * Hariyama * Medicham Trivia * Every contest that Ursula has appeared in has been a multi-episode contest. * Ursula using her newly evolved Vaporeon is a contrast to the anime, where she used her newly evolved Flareon. * Trey attempts to sabotage Dawn on his own, resulting in an alliance between Dawn and Ursula. He tries to lie that Dawn bribed a judge similar to how Ursula did in Vs. Gabite. * Dawn has used Ambipom against Ursula in all three battle rounds that they have fought over the region. * Ian convinces Kenny to stick around with the notion of training instead of just cheering Dawn on. * Quilava learning Burn Up is part of my desire to get as many Gen VII moves into the franchise as possible, and the Quilava line one of the few to learn the move. * The coordinator wielding Hariyama and Medicham was inspired by Greta from the anime, with those being the two Pokémon she utilized. * Nando is the only main coordinator to not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Grand Festival